Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (film)
Description Synopsis One night, Harry Potter is delivered to the Dursleys' home. After waking up under the stairs, it's Dudley's 11th birthday. They are taking a trip to the zoo, where Harry stares at a glass window for too long. Dudley slips and falls down where the snake is endangered. As he escapes, Dudley is trapped inside. Later, back at home, owls begin to send letters everywhere to Harry. Uncle Vernon gets so mad that the family is to go far away where the owls couldn't find them. It's a small, two-floored cabin. The door falls down onto the floor, and in barges a tall, fat man named Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He gives the letter to Harry informing him that he is accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But first, he must buy some school supplies -- wizard money from Gringotts Bank, and most of all, a wand from Ollivanders. He also receives an owl named Hedwig from Eyelops Owl Emporium. Later, in the Leaky Caludron, Hagrid tells Harry that he's the boy who lived, when Voldemort killed his parents. Anyone who would stand up to him would die. Harry's ticket leads to a train called Platform 9 3/4. In order to access it, all he should do is run though the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Inside the Hogwarts Express, he meets Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. As they all make it to Hogwarts Castle, each student had to be sorted into several houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione are all in Gryffindor. During the feast, mysterious ghosts fly all over. Gryffindor's ghost is Nearly Headless Nick, whom he calls himself Sir Nicholas. All students are also to sleep in dormitories. There are several classes to attend, like Transfiguration, Potions and flying class. Suddenly, Neville's broomstick flies out of control and ends up taken to the Hospital Wing. Another boy named Draco Malfoy steals his present and Harry has to catch it to retain it. When Professor McGonagall sees him flying near her window, she takes him to see Oliver Wood, and informs him that Harry is now the new Gryffindor Seeker. His father was also a Seeker, too, you know. One night, Harry, Ron and Hermione sneak in the third floor corridor, and they find out that a three-headed dog is locked up in one room. In Spells & Charms class, Professor Flitwick teaches the levitation spell, but when Seamus Finnigan tries it out, his feather explodes. Then in Halloween, Hermione is hiding in the girls' bathroom. Inside, she finds a mountain troll. Harry and Ron come over to rescue her, but Professor McGonagall is disappointed at Hermione when she sees this. Luckily, she is proud of Harry and Ronfor "sheer dumb luck" after defeating the troll. The next day, it's the first Quidditch game of the season -- Slytherin VS Gryffindor. Harry wins by catching the Golden Snitch... in his mouth. On Christmas Day, Harry receives an Invisibility Cloak from his parents, but doesn't know who really gave it to him. One night he sneaks into the library to find a book on Nicholas Flamel, but Filch almost finds him, so Harry escapes and looks into the Mirror of Erised. As he looks up close, he sees his parents. Another night, Harry, Ron and Hermione visit Hagrid's hut, where his pet dragon Norbert hatches. But when the three head back into the castle, they not only find Draco; they see McGonagall as well. She gives all of them detention -- a trip to the Dark Forest with Hagrid. Then another night, Harry, Ron and Hermione walk back into the corridor into a trap door that leads to the Stone. But they have to face many dangers -- Fluffy the Dog, the Devil's Snare, keys with wings and a chessboard. But only Harry makes it to the end, where he finds Professor Quirrell. On the other side of him is Voldemort. Harry refuses to give the Stone to him, so Voldemort orders Quirrell to kill him. Harry defeats the two-faced man with a magic touch that burns him, but gets knocked down by his spirit. Later, he's in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore visits him, and tells him that the Stone is destroyed. It is the end of the year, and Gryffindor wins the House Cup, with 10 points more than Slytherin. Cast *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley *Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley *Harry Melling - Dudley Dursley *Richard Harris - Albus Dumbledore *Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *Ian Hart - Professor Quirrell *Alan Rickman - Severus Snape *Warwick Davis - Professor Flitwick *Sean Biggerstaff - Oliver Wood *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom *Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan *Jamie Waylett - Crabbe *Joshua Herdman - Goyle *James Phelps - Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps - George Weasley *Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley *John Cleese - Nearly Headless Nick *John Hurt - Mr. Ollivander *Zoë Wanamaker - Madame Hooch *David Bradley - Argus Filch *Adrian Rawlins - James Potter *Geraldine Somerville - Lily Potter *Richard Bremmer - Lord Voldemort Release timeline Television broadcast timeline Gallery